Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION-
Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION-''' is the audition to choose fourth generation members for Genki Girls Club! and Shizen Musume. It was announced on February 3, 2016 on Hello! Project Fantasy Station. Audition Details *'''Application Requirements: *#Female, minimum of 10 years of age and maximum of 18 years of age by January 29, 2016. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Application Deadline:' March 1, 2016 *'Total Applicants:' 2,688+ Auditionees *'Training Camp Choreographer:' Rue Jackson *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' Luke Yamagishi & Wakanai Ami *'Broadcast:' TBA Audition Plan Out On the same day the audition was announced that blue-print for what the audition was revealed. *1st Round: Applications (February 7, 2016 - March 1, 2016) *2nd Round: Evaluations (March 5, 2016 - April 30, 2016) *3rd Round: Interviews (May 1, 2016 - May 3, 2016) *4th Round: Public Voting (May 8, 2016) *5th Round: Training Camp (June 4, 2016 - June 7, 2016) *6th Round: Instructor Review (July 30, 2016) *7th Round: Group Leader Review (July 31, 2016) The 6th and 7th rounds while it will not feature any girl taking part in the auditions it will be held to decided who shall be the selected winners. Audition Process First Round The application deadline is March 1, 2016. However, due to a large amount of submitted applications before the deadline, girls who cant apply online can also go to a specific location between February 7 and February 29 to audition in person. They must bring their paperwork and will perform a song acapella or a dance routine. Except for the audition events in Tokyo, auditioners will find out the same day if they move on to round two. At the end of each audition term in those cities the website will update and say how many girls have moved to the second round of the auditions. Fantasy Kenshuusei's version of this round of auditions will take place on February 29. Notable trainees that have passed to the second round was revealed by the agency on March 1st. (In order of audition number) *Fantasy Kenshuusei **(230) - Abe Yuri **(1012) - Ako Natsumi **(2001) - Iyama Rina **(2010) - Song Hyoeun **(2022) - Yokako Maria **(3041) - Shim Hwayoung **(6495) - Chikako Miki *Fantasy Rookies **(44) - Chang Xiao **(344) - Murakami Mirai **(345) - Yaguchi Yuka **(998) - Inaba Akane **(3576) - Kanazawa Yuriko **(4005) - Sato Meria **(4983) - Shizaki Eri Second Round On March 1, the application has ended and the second round began on March 2. This round of auditions will feature a second round of audition where the applicants has to sing a song of their choice. This round will last until April 3. The girls who are in this round of the auditions will be asked to go to a HellO! Project Fantasy Building in these selected Prefectures for this round of auditions. The girls are tasked to sing GREEN GARDEN by Gem$tones, and perform a special skill. On March 10, it was announced that the second round of auditions would be held longer then thought of because of the amount of applicants that passed the first round was bigger then expected. The second round will last until April 30. *March 5: Tokyo (24 Applicants Pass) *March 6: Hokkaido (14 Applicants Pass) *March 12: Osaka (10 Applicants Pass) *March 13: Miyagi (4 Applicants Pass) *March 19: Nagoya (6 Applicants Pass) *March 20: Hiroshima (12 Applicants Pass) *March 26: Fukuoka (6 Applicants Pass) *March 27: Saitama (14 Applicants Pass) *April 2: Aichi (20 Applicants Pass) *April 3: Tokyo (24 Applicants Pass) *April 9: Gunma (34 Applicants Pass) *April 10: Shiga (10 Applicants Pass) *April 16: Fukuoka (18 Applicants Pass) *April 17: Mie (20 Applicants Pass) *April 23: Nagano (32 Applicants Pass) *April 24: Osaka (12 Applicants Pass) *April 30: Tokyo (30 Applicants Pass) Total Applicants passed to the third round: 290 Applicants Passed Notable trainees that have passed to the third round was revealed by the agency on April 30th. (In order of audition number) *Fantasy Kenshuusei **(230) - Abe Yuri **(1012) - Ako Natsumi **(2001) - Iyama Rina **(2022) - Yokako Maria *Fantasy Rookies **(344) - Murakami Mirai **(4005) - Sato Meria **(4983) - Shizaki Eri **(5006) - Hirose Mizuho (Note: Mizuho auditioned for this before being a part of Fantasy Rookies) Third Round On May 1, the third round began. This round involves the applicants to have an interview with Genki Girls Club! and Shizen Musume's vocal and dance coaches and perform an on one of the 6 selected songs: *COUNTDOWN! *1-2-3-4 Shissaku No Kiken *Sweet Coffee *Nature POWER *FLY AWAY *Aijo Ni Michita Haru The people that have passed on too the fourth round are: 50 Applicants Passed Notable trainees that have passed to the third round was revealed by the agency on April 30th. (In order of audition number) *Fantasy Kenshuusei **(230) - Abe Yuri **(1012) - Ako Natsumi **(2001) - Iyama Rina **(2022) - Yokako Maria *Fantasy Rookies **(4983) - Shizaki Eri **(5006) - Hirose Mizuho Fourth Round On May 6, the fourth round began. This round involves the public as they will choose who will go to the final round the training camp. On Selected Days throughout May, all 50 girls will be revealed and the fans will choose who continues on. The girls with 50+ votes will go to the fourth round. The Selected dates are: * May 6th * May 7th * May 17th * May 18th * May 21st May 6th= |-|May 7th= |-|May 17th= |-|May 18th= |-|May 21st= Fifth Round In June, the fifth round will begin. This round consists of a three day training camp to decided on the final members. The girls are tasked to sing in groups of five and then perform all together. The girls in this round are: Results On June 11, 2016 it was announced that the auditioned has ended with 9 winners. Nut due to contract problems with choosing how to make the winners contracts it was decided that the winners wont be revealed until October 22, 2016. Members of the 4th Generation of Genki Girls Club! are: *'Nomoto Miku' (野本 ミク: 17 Years Old) *'Iyama Rina' (井山 凛: 16 Years Old *'Yokako Maria' (友佳子 マリア: 16 Years Old *'Kagawa Momoka' (香川 桃香: 15 Years Old *'Natsuyaki Yuki' (夏焼 由紀: 13 Years Old Members of the 4th Generation of Shizen Musume are: *'Ikuta Sara' (生田 清蘭: 16 Years Old) *'Sato Rika' (佐藤 リカ: 16 Years Old) *'Ako Natsumi' (より なつみ: 14 Years Old) *'Namoto Momo' (野本 もも: 14 Years Old) Notable Girls *Members of Fantasy Kenshuusei prior to auditioning were: (In Generation order) **'Shimano Erina:' **'Abe Yuri:' **'Shim Hwayoung' **'Song Hyoeun': Hyoeun later left the program on July 6, 2016. **'Ako Natsumi: '''Became a member of Shizen Musume on October 22, 2016. **'Chikako Miki:' Miki later left the program on May 20, 2016 **'Yokako Maria:' Became a member of Genki Girls Club! on October 22, 2016. **'Iyama Rina:' Became a member of Genki Girls Club! on October 22, 2016. *Members of Fantasy Rookies prior to auditioning were: (In Generation order) **'Kanazawa Yuriko': Yuriko later left the program on May 16, 2016 **'Sato Meria''' **'Yaguchi Yuka': Yuka later left the program on June 13, 2016. **'Murakami Mirai' **'Chang Xiao' **'Inaba Akane': Akane later left the program on June 26, 2016. **'Shizaki Eri': Eri later on joined Hello! Project Girls Division group LADY SIREN on July 16, 2016. **'Hirose Mizuho': transferred to Girls Division Kenshuusei on June 25, 2016. *Notable Finalists: **'Kim Sira': Sira was previously a SM Entertainment Trainee from 2012-2016. On November 7, she was introduced as a member of Velvet Coffee. **'Woo Ahrin': Ahrin was previously a JYP Entertainment Trainee from 2010-2014. She participated in Fight to Debut Battle Royal, and won becoming a member of Jack of Diamonds on December 13, 2016. **'Ishikawa Yuka': on June 11, 2016, she became a member of Hello! Project Girls Division group Palettes! and became the groups Sub-Leader. **'Kanazawa Miya' On June 11, 2016, she became a member of Hello! Project Girls Division group Palettes!. **'Sato Itsuki': Itsuki is the younger sister of Genki Girls Club! 2nd generation member Sato Hitomi. On June 11, 2016, it was revealed that she became a member of Hello! Project Girls Division group Palettes!. **'Maruyama Umi': On June 11, 2016, it was revealed that she became a member of Hello! Project Girls Division group Palettes!. **'Kaga Momoka:' Became a member of Genki Girls Club! on October 22, 2016. **'Natsuyaki Yuki:' Became a member of Genki Girls Club! on October 22, 2016. **'Ikuta Sara:' Became a member of Shizen Musume on October 22, 2016. **'Sato Rika:' Became a member of Shizen Musume on October 22, 2016. **'Namoto Miku: '''Became a member of Shizen Musume on October 22, 2016. **'Shoda Utako:' On November 7, was introduced as a member of Velvet Coffee. *Girls from the 4th Round: **'Zhouji Aifuano': Aifuano was previously a soloist in China under the name '''Margaret' from 2010-2015. She was under Cube Entertainments China Division. She was added to Jack of Diamonds on December 13, 2016. **'Inoue Momi': Momi is the younger sister to Genki Girls Club! 1st generation member Inoue Mizuki. Momi was introduced as a Solist for Hello! Project Girls Division on June 1, 2016. **'Park Sohee': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on May 22, 2016. Prior to that she was in FNC Entertainment as a trainee from 2008-2015. **'Kazeki Akria': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on May 22, 2016. Prior to that she was a iDOL-STREET trainee form 2012-2014. **'Minatozaki Haruna': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on May 22, 2016. **'Mizote Ayuka': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on May 22, 2016. Prior to that she was a JYP Entertainment trainee from 2013-2015. On November 7, she became a member of Velvet Coffee. **'Myoui Sana': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on May 22, 2016. Prior to that she was an Avex Entertainment trainee form 2014-2015. **'Satoko Mina': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on May 22, 2016. **'Nakamura Hinata': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on May 22, 2016. **'Fukui Wakiko': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on May 22, 2016. **'Oguri Marin': joined Hello! Pro Girls Kansai District group Shiokaze SAIL on June 18, 2016. **'Yamanaka Koume': joined Hello! Pro Girls Kensai District group Shiokaze SAIL on June 18, 2016. **'Aoyama Honoka': joined Girls Division Kenshuusei on June 25, 2016. **'Ogawa Mayoko': joined Girls Division Kenshuusei on June 25, 2016. **'Sano Fuuko': joined Girls Division Kenshuusei on June 25, 2016. **'Mizuno Kagami:' Became a member of Star Rhythm on September 29, 2016. **'Ishida Kotomi:' Became a member of Star Rhythm on September 29, 2016. **'Tanaka Nana:' Became a member of Star Rhythm on September 29, 2016. **'Nomoto Miku:' Became a member of Genki Girls Club! on October 22, 2016. *Girls from the 3rd Round: **'Min Suhye': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on June 12, 2016. Prior to that she was a Pledis Entertainment trainee from 2013-2016. **'Chompoo Ornwimool "Stacy"': joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on June 12, 2016. **'Guchimura Sumire:' joined Bright Project as a part of ANGELIX. **'''Tamura Shiho: '''was a Bright Project Kenshuusei. Trivia *This is the first audition for Genki Girls Club!. *A girl revealed in the first round of the auditions in Tokyo that a lot of the girls who made it into the second round are rather young saying that most of the girls their were around 12-15 years old. *This is the first joint audition. *Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies who wish to join either groups, will have parallel auditions running from February 3, 2016 an undecided date.